Conviction
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: The trial of Percival Dumbledore, but with a twist


I own nothing!

* * *

The court room was quiet the only sound that could be heard was the sound of shoes and the swishing of robes as they took their own place on the raised benches. The people, or more acutely rather witches and wizards were all very somber all of them had on the same blank look of shock on their face. After all, they had not heard of a crime like this, yet. and then after everyone was seated one man rose from the stands and in a loud commanding voice said:

"Bring him in!"

At that moment the doors opened by themselves and two 'people' in long black robes that covered them from head to toe walked or rather glided into the room. Their dead rotten hands holding onto a disheveled middle aged man with the blankest look on his face as they placed him on a chair attacked to shackles that rose up and clamped instantly around his wrists and ankles and the creatures quickly glided off again.

The people in the court gazed down at the man on the chair, shocked and somewhat disgusted by his aloofness before the same man rose again looking at him coldly.

"Percival Dumbledore, you are here by order of the council of magical law so we can pass judgement on you for a crime, so disgusting that we have as of yet not heard the like of it here. You have been accused of the killing of three muggles, do you deny it?"

"No," the man said dully not even looking up.

"You are fully aware of your action in the killing of them?" the man who's name was Bratty crouch asked slightly put off by his attitude.

"Yes..."

"And will you give a reason?"

The man stiffened at that slightly but regained his cool composure.

"No,"

"These crimes, you do realize, will land you a life sentence in Azkaban, you are aware of this right?" he said as the witches and wizards around him shook their head in disgust, really some of them were just making a show of finding muggle hunting an absolute abomination but inwards they were applauding his actions.

"Yes, I am," he said. It didn't matter his wife would understand so would Albus would and Aberforth... the only thing that mattered was Ariana... he knew what would happen if they found out about what she had become in the months after the attack and he would never allow her to be shut up in some closed ward.

Crouch nodded darkly and was just about to give the order for the Dementors to come back when the doors opened and a man came hurrying into the courtroom.

"We have a surprise announcement!" the man said breathlessly looking up at the accused in the chair before presenting a letter to Crouch who took it from him sharply glaring at the man responsible for prolonging this damned trial thus keeping him away from his son, it was obvious that the man was guilty, but as he read the letter all of that changed.

"Dumbledore, he have just learned of a very strange matter related in your case regarding the muggle boys," he said watching as he stiffened for the second time.

"Have you...?" he asked worriedly eyes glaring at the man who had just come in his face turning white with rage his aloofness fading.

"This letter states that your daughter was attacked by the same muggle boys you attacked and killed, it goes on to say that... in the months that followed she has been showing sighs of out of control behavior..."

The people in the court room turned to look at each-other shocked looks in their faces. Little Ariana attacked?

Crouch frowned down at the letter and then put it down, "Dombldore you will be taken to Azkaban for a short period of time in the meantime we will conduct a search on your home to see if any of these allegations are in fact true. If they are then there will be another trial set in a months time and for Ariana to be taken to saint...

"No! he said suddenly jumping up out of the chair forgetting the shackles, don't do that to her! she needs her family!"

He continued this even as the demintors led him out of the courtroom. Crouch watched him go a frown on his lips before turning to leave, second later others followed leaving the new man in the middle of an empty dungeon.

"I'm so sorry, Percival but I can't let you be left there." a female voice whispered form the man voice before leaving

quickly.

* * *

I'm not sorry for being sorry and be sure to read my other stories!


End file.
